The Dragons Allies
by GJH 28
Summary: House Herron has always served House Targaryen since before the Doom and even the Dance of the Dragons but will one Young Dragon and a Defiant Princess cause the loyal House Herron to question their loyalty and place as either nobles like all the other houses or just dogs the Targaryen's can use (Rated M for Future Chapters)
1. House Herron Information

**House Herron**

History: House Herron originally began as household knights in-service to the Targaryens at Drangonstone and continued to be loyal to them even after the Doom of Valyria and onward but it wasn't until the reign of King Jaehaerys I Targaryen that they were offered a lordship along with lands due to Ser Joseph Herron saving the King and his wife and sister Queen Alysanne from three rouge Poor Fellows along with the lordship Joseph's eldest son was later admitted to the Kingsguard after finding Ser Lucamore Strong abed with one of his three wives this making him the first of 4 members of House Herron to join the Kingsguard further strengthening their loyalty to House Targaryen. During the Dance of Dragons however there was quite a bit of friction between Herron family members as Lord Russell "Rusty" Herron supported King Aegon II of the Greens while Ser James Herron his only son and heir supported Princess Rhaenyra and the Blacks. After James slew his father at the Butchers Ball effectively earning the title of Kinslayer he eventually returned to King's Landing only to be captured by Borros Baratheon as he dealt with the riots going on in the city. James Herron was held in the dungeons of the Red Keep until Aegon returned after bathing his sister in fire and was offered a deal in exchange for his life forfeit his eldest two sons as hostages to the Iron Throne and keep his lordship or lose his life as well as his son's and remaning family, the choice was obvious so he handed of his two son's Dennis and Kenneth to ensure House Herron's continued loyalty. After Aegon was poisoned things started to turn around for the Herron's as during their time in King's Landing Dennis and Kenneth befriended the young prince Aegon becoming two of his closest confidants with Kenneth even becoming the Master-at-arms while Dennis became Master of Laws.

Members:

Ser Joseph Herron: The founder of House Herron started out as a common Household Knight. Deceased

Ser Morgan Herron: His eldest son who became a member of the Kingsguard after finding Lucamore Strong abed with one of his wives. Deceased

Lord Russell "Rusty" Herron: Head of House during the Dance of Dragons an opportunist who died during the Butcher's Ball slain by his own son. Deceased

Lord James Herron: Russell's only son and heir who supported the Blacks during the Dance and became a Kinslayer after killing his own father died after falling from a horse.

Lord Dennis Herron: Current lord of Herron Hall and Master of Laws for Aegon the Dragonbane.

Ser Kenneth Herron: His younger brother and heir current Master-at-arms for the Red Keep.

Lady Jane: Formerly of House Cargyll and wife to Lord Dennis.

Lady Kristine: Formerly of House Stokeworth and wife to Ser Kenneth.

Garrett Herron: Eldest son of Kenneth and main character.

Cooper Herron: Second son of Kenneth.

Katelyn Herron: Daughter and only child of Dennis and Jane.

Characteristics:

The members of House Herron typically have a fair skin complexion and broad shoulders with a head of brown hair and bright blue eyes.

Sigil:

For their sigil House Herron utilizes a grey heron holding a white sword with a crown around the blade on a black field and the family words are "We do what we must".

Family Weapon:

Like most noble families House Herron has a ancestral weapon and like most families theirs is a Valyrian steel longsword called "Grey Talon" that was gifted to Joseph Herron by King Jaehaerys.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

152 AC

'Time is good to us' Dennis Herron thought as he sat in his scholar within Herron Hall. It had been 22 years since the end of the Dance of the Dragons A war of succession between Aegon II and his half-sister Rhaenyra over their father Viserys I's throne. During the war House Herron fought on both sides Dennis's own father fought for Rhaenyra while his grandfather the current lord at the time fought on the side of Aegon. Dennis and his younger brother Kenneth were only boys when their father killed his own father and was forced to endure the torment of being to son of a kin slayer. After their father was captured by Lord Borros Baratheon the two of them were made prisoners in all but name in King's Landing where they befriended Aegon the son of Rhaenyra.

The sound of knocking on the door brought Dennis from his thoughts and reminiscing.

"Enter" he said as a servant opened the door. "My lord a raven has arrived from the capital" the servant spoke as he bowed.

"Well who is the message from?"

"Ser Kenneth my lord"

Dennis's younger brother and heir Kenneth was currently the master at arms for the Red Keep so the only reason he would send letters would be to check in on his own sons Garrett and Cooper and Dennis himself knew that he could only stay at Herron Hall for a two more days as he was the Master of Laws but suddenly an idea struck him.

"Give the letter to my nephew he should be in the training yard and let my wife and daughter know I will be heading back to the capital and I will be taking my nephew" Dennis ordered as a second servant arrived with a cup of wine. Reaching for a cup a thought ran through the lords head as he drank 'Something tells me my nephew will be excited to leave'

Within the training yard the sounds of swords clashing and horses could be heard and there were many knights and men at arms testing their steel against each other but there was only one that drew a crowd. Within the ring were two boys the same age at eight name days and both pages but that was where the similarities ended one was brown haired and the other blonde.

Spectators cheered and sent jabs to both sides as the two boys continued to fight with blunted swords and shields. The blonde boy swung a wide swing with his sword that the brunette easily blocked with his shield before suddenly shifting backwards and landed a hit on the side of his opponent's head sending him to the ground and making him drop his sword and shield.

"Yield" the brunette said with his sword pointed at the downed boy's throat.

"Alright my lord you win" the blonde said as he slowly got off the ground and was surprised when Garrett offered him a hand up.

"Jon what did I tell you call me Garrett" Garrett said with a smirk while his friend dusted himself off and picked up his gear.

Jon Waters was the bastard son of one of Lord Rosbay's son's and whore being a friend to the Rosbays his uncle took him as a ward where the boy quickly became one of the few people Garrett considered a friend after inviting him to train with him on day in the yard when he was 6 and the two had been nearly inseparable since and despite his bastard origin Jon proved to be completely loyal to Garrett.

"I don't know why you want to keep going this was the eleventh time you beat me today I swear you're already better than most of the knights in the castle" Jon said as he took a sip of water.

It was well known within the Crownlands that Garrett Herron was somewhat of a prodigy with the sword and received a lot of recognition when at age 6 he took up a blunted sword and bested 2 squires who were his mothers own cousins when he found them teasing his brother.

"Still not good enough to gain the attention of any great knights to make me there squire and especially any member of the Kingsguard" Garrett stated as it had always been his dream to wear the white cloak.

"Lord Garrett a letter has arrived for you" the same servant who informed his uncle said as he approached and bowed.

"Who sent it?"

"Your father I beali…" was as far as he got before the eight year old yanked the letter out of his hands and opened it much to the amusement of his friend and the servant.

 _My son words have reached me from your instructor that your skills with the sword and lance have improved greatly, needless to say I am proud of you I'm positive within the next few years you will become a great knight although it does sadden me that I am not the one instructing you._

That was the letter said about him before his father wrote things specifically for his younger brother and mother. Turning to the servant Garrett told him to seek out his mother and brother leaving the two friends alone.

"Your fathers still the master-at-arms at the Red Keep right?"

"Yes, it's been almost 2 years since we've seen each other but what I wouldn't give to be where he is to be around and train some of the best knights in all of Westeros" Garrett said with a smile.

"You really want to get out of here don't you even though you might be named lord someday?" Jon asked while the two of them put up their training gear.

"Of course and besides I- "

"Want to be a member of the Kingsguard your still going on about that nephew" a voice said causing the two boys to turn around and came face with Lord Dennis Herron.

"Uncle/Lord Herron" the two replied and instantly bowed.

"Rise both of you and Garrett get cleaned up I wish to have a word with you and bastard I want you to go straight to Captain Hollard for your duties now that your free" his uncle said before striding off.

"Well if I don't get moving Ser Hollard he will tan my hide" Jon joked even though Garrett could see that it hurt when his uncle called his friend a bastard.

After cleaning up and changing into a set of fine clothes with the Herron crest on them he walked into his uncle's study and was surprised to see both his younger brother and his younger cousin.

Katelyn Herron was Dennis's only child and should have been the heir to Herron Hall (a fact she made clear to her older cousin) but the fact that she was born a girl made inheritance impossible, all she could hope for now was that her father made a good match for her or both her cousins died without issue.

Cooper Herron was the exact opposite of his older brother where Garrett was calm and collected Cooper was a little hotheaded and quick to anger but he was better than his brother in their studies and with a little help could be a great lord.

Dennis was sitting in a chair with a cup of wine when Garrett walked in.

"Now that you're all here there is something we need to discuss" The old lord said after Garrett took a seat beside his brother.

"What is it father?" the seven year old Katelyn asked with all the fake innocence she used when around her father or guest.

Not even looking at his daughter the lord instead looked to his nephews. "I'm sure the two of you have read the letter your father sent" he asked and received a nod from both boys.

"And as you all know I currently serve king Aegon as the master of laws and am heading back to the capital in two days"

"Yes uncle and you plan to leave Garrett and Ser Hollard as the Castellan and have Garrett learn from him like always" Cooper said impatiently but was silenced when his uncle started to laugh.

"No your wrong nephew the one who's going to be learning from Ser Hollard is you" Dennis said looking at his younger nephew who was shocked.

"Garrett will be accompanying me back to Kings Landing and you my daughter are being sent to Rook's Rest"

"Why father"

"You will serve as a cupbearer for Lord Staunton and after you flower you will marry his son Steven, now he is seven years older than you but it is a good match"

Katelyn was about to voice her odjection that her mother wouldn't want her seven year old daughter to leave when Garrett beat her to it.

"Why suddenly decide to take me to Kings Landing and arrange a betrothal for Katelyn what are you planning uncle?" Garrett asked sternly.

Blue eyes met blue eyes before the older man started to chuckle.

"Alright the truth is I want to strengthen our bonds with the crown by brining you to the city as you are the same age as the crown prince and I am hoping you can become a friend to him and maybe become close to his sisters as well" Dennis explained to the eight year old boy who was shocked but also excited. If he went with his uncle he could see his idol Ser Victor Crane Lord Commander of the Kingsguard up close and maybe get a few pointers on his swordsmanship from him.

"Alright uncle when do we leave?" Garret asked getting a little excited.

"We head for the capitol tomorrow at dawn"

Daena Targaryen two days later

Most people would think that being a princess would be the greatest thing in the whole world but boy were they wrong. All day every day she was taught history and embroidery and how to be a lady but the worst thing was being taught about The Seven. Daena still followed them but really her septon made it very boring she would rather be out with her big brother Daeron out in the yard and riding not stuck with Rhaena and surprisingly Baelor who seemed to enjoy the faith more than anyone even their septon.

And here she was again being bored out of her mind she would even rather play with her two year old sister Elaena when all of a sudden she saw the septon go over to check out Rhaena's work and bolted out the door and ran as fast as she could ignoring the woman's ranting about coming back.

After running until she was out of breath the Targaryen princess smiled glad to finally be free of those lessons she finally made it to her destination the training yard.

After a moment of looking she saw Daeron practicing under the eye of Ser Kenneth Herron and her cousin Ser Aemon Targaryen called the Dragonknight.

"Daena what are you doing here shouldn't you be in the middle of your lessons?" a voice asked.

Daena didn't need to turn around to know that voice belonged to her father Aegon the third of his name was cold and brooding to almost everyone except his daughter.

"They're so boring and I am terrible at sewing" the girl wined before looking at her brother "Besides its more fun to watch Daeron practice" that response brought out the tiniest of laughs before the Hand of the King and her uncle Viserys came forward.

"My king Lord Dennis Herron has returned to reassume his duties as Master of Laws" the hand told his brother.

"Where is he now?"

"Outside with 50 of his men"

"Alright let them in" Aegon said before calling a stop to the training going on in the yard and ordering everyone to be ready to greet the Herrons.

"Would you like to come an greet our visitors my little dragon" Aegon asked using the nickname he gave his daughter.

"Yes father" Daena replied instantly with a big smile.

"Alright then" the king responded


	3. Chapter 1

First Meeting

Kings Landing the city built by Aegon the Conqueror after uniting the Seven Kingdoms was meant to be the greatest city since Valerya at least that's what the conqueror intended. He couldn't have been any more disappointed the city was a pile of shit at least that's what the 9 year old Herron boy thought as he and his uncle and their small escort of men rode through the city on the way to the castle .

At first the boy had been excited to venture to the capital and see the greatest knights in the seven kingdoms train but more importantly a chance to see his father.

'This is the center of the Seven Kingdoms. There is nothing worthwhile about this place' Garrett thought as the passed the remains of the Dragon pit where the last living dragon was said to be housed. Garrett hoped to be able to see it but convincing his uncle would be a problem.

Garrett was drawn out of his thoughts when he saw his uncle call a halt to the routine. In front of them was the Red Keep home to the Targaryens and all Garrett could say was that compared to the rest of the city the castle was in better shape but still contained the scars from the riots during the dance.

"It's a impressive sight uncle at least compared to the rest of the city" Garrett said as a group of knights in Targaryen colors arrived to escort them into the courtyard.

"Mind your manners nephew and speak only when spoken to. If you do anything to embarrass our house we may lose our standing" the Herron family lord warned looking at the young boy before turning his attention to the group that met them.

"Your majesty it is an honor to see you again" Denis said quickly dismounting his horse while motioning for Garrett to do the same which he did.

King Aegon Targaryen third of his name was not at all what Garrett thought a king should look like.

The King had the silver hair and purple eyes of the Targaryens but his seemed dull and lifeless and the fact he was all in black as if morning didn't help. Not one ounce of finery or wealth was on the king as well in fact the only thing of value on the king was a simple gold band he wore as a crown and a gold dragon pendant.

'This is the king of the Seven Kingdoms' Garrett thought in disbelief before glancing at the other members of the royal family.

Viseryes Targaryen the kings younger brother and Hand of the King was the complete opposite of his brother with his deep backs and vibrant red he looked more like a king to Garrett.

Prince Daeron Targaryen was the same age as Garrett perhaps a year younger at most. The Crown Prince was slightly shorter and thinner than the Herron boy with long white gold hair and purple eyes of the Targaryens and a big smile on his face.

Then their was prince Aemon Targaryen the Dragonknight. At sixteen namedays was already considered one of the best swordsman in all the kingdoms. And just like the rest of his family he was quite good looking.

Finally was a girl that Garrett could only assume was one of the kings three daughters.

She was very pretty and had long thick silver-gold hair with a heart shaped face. Garrett could see she had an I'll dare anything smile something Garrett found interesting.

Standing off to the side was Garrett's father and the current heir to House Herron and master at arms of the Red Keep.

Kenneth Herron had the typical Herron traits brown hair that was receding and blue eyes that were no longer the bright blue eyes that were now pale and dull. The Valarian steel sword Grey Talon hung at his hip.

After finally raising from the bowing position Denis spoke.

"Your grace I have returned to resume my duties on the small council" the head of house Herron said.

"It is good to have you back Lord Herron I see you have brought your nephew along" Viseryes replied while looking at the 9 year old boy.

"Yes I have your grace I felt it was time my nephew learn more about courtly politics and what it takes to be a Lord. But more than that I felt he deserved to see his father" Denis said while gesturing towards his brother.

"Yes it is important for him to see his father don't you agree brother?" The Hand asked his brother.

The King only nodded while seemingly trying to read the boy before turning to Kenneth.

"You must be excited to see your son" the king replied in a cold emotionless tone.

"I would like to see how much you have improved your swordsmanship" the father said to his son.

Before Garrett could reply the young prince spoke up.

"Let me test my skills against your son Ser Kenneth "

"Prince Daeron there is no need there are plenty of other pages or squires who he could practice with " Kenneth said but the prince wouldn't be persuaded.

"No need it would be an honor"

"I don't mind father" Garrett said speaking for the first time.

"It seems that its settled this will be interesting to see" the Dragonknight said with a smile while the princess had the biggest grin no doubt thinking that her brother will come out on top.

Once word had spread that the son of the master-at-arms and the crown prince would test their swords against each other a big crowd had appeared. Every member of the royal family appeared in the stands the king, queen who was holding the youngest of their children, the young prince Baelor and princess Rhaena.

Lords and Ladies of the realm were whispering amongst themselves about the outcome of the fight.

Both boys eventually emerged in gear ready to fight both armed with training swords and shields one was black while the other gray.

Garrett was nervous but also excited as he was being watched by the royal family and the greatest knights of the kingdom.

But he was fighting the crown prince of the Seven Kingdoms and he knew everyone was expecting him to lose as no one with sense would beat and make an enemy of the future king.

Prince Aegon Targaryen eldest son of the Hand of the King was chosen to observe the match.

Walking out to the center of the ring he waited for the signal.

Raising his arm high into the air the prince paused before bringing it down.

"Begin!" Aegon shouted before moving to the sidelines.

Immediately their were cheers and screams for encouragement for both sides mostly for the prince but the Herron boy had a few supporters.

"Get him"

"Show him the dragons fire"

"Go Daeron " the princess from before shouted she was clearly her brothers biggest supporter.

Both the combatants started circling each other both just waiting for the other to strike.

Garrett was taller and had strength while Daeron was likely a lot quicker so this match seemed pretty even.

Daeron suddenly lunged forward intent to stab him with a quick thrust which Garrett expertly parried by swiping his sword in a half moon swing.

Using his shield Garrett bashed it against the prince's side sending him to the ground.

Daena was shocked her brother the best young blade and future king was being easily beaten by Ser Kenneth's son like it was easy.

"Go Daeron beat this guy!" Daena shouted.

"Pretty good" the prince said while getting up and into a stance.

"Your not so bad yourself Prince Daeron " Garrett replied readying himself.

Charging at Daeron , Garrett brought his sword down with a hard strike that his opponent barely had time to react before Garrett struck again this time at Daeron's unprotected feet.

The blow knocked the price to the ground and also made him drop his sword which was knocked away.

Daeron was met with Garrett's sword pointed at his throat.

"Yield"

"Looks like I have no choice " Daeron said as Garrett offered his hand and pulled him to his feet with a smile on his face.

"It was a very good spark your grace. I would like to try my steel against you anytime".

Prince Daeron started to laugh as he took Garrett's offered hand and got to his feet. " I would like that very much Herron. You know you are the first person to actually try to beat me and not let me win" the prince said while looking at other squires in the courtyard who averted their gaze instantly.

"I think the two of us are going to get along very well".

Authors Note: sorry about the wait I just couldn't for the life of me find the desire to write or find the time too but don't worry I plan to continue and finish this story but I also had the idea of a Aegon the unworthy si fanfiction if anyone finds that interesting hope to hear from you.


End file.
